Happy to be Home
by Shadowwriter1636
Summary: Both have had long weeks, one takes care of the other.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words. **

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Happy to be Home:**

Erin Strauss-Rossi signed out, headed for her car. She was worn out; it had been a long week, with a lot of late night meetings. All she wanted to do was get home, eat something, take a hot bath and crawl into bed. As she drove home, she wished he would at least call. The team had been in Utah for several days. From the reports she'd read the last two had kept them busy, she was lucky if she heard from David at all, the last message she received was early this morning, when she woke to a text message that simple said, _I love you. _She knew if he was too busy to call even for a minute, it meant he wasn't eating or sleeping and he was drinking way to much coffee.

Sighing as she turned on their street, they'd been married less than two months and he'd been gone at least seventy-five percent of it. Pushing the remote for the garage, pulling in, and getting out of the car, Erin headed for the kitchen, passing the laundry room, she heard the washer and dryer, Jessie was doing her clothes she thought. Reaching for the door handle, she caught a whiff of something that made her stomach growl, she wasn't sure what it was, but Jessie must be cooking. Opening the door, there was no sign of the teenager, but on the counter was a plate of food and a note, that simply said _Enjoy_. Rereading the note she sensed someone behind her and a single red rose appeared being held by a hand she knew well. Turning, she stepped into his open arms, wrapping hers around him holding him as tight as she could. She knew she missed him, but she hadn't realized how much until that moment. Pulling back just enough to look at her husband, "When did you get back? Why didn't you call? Where's Jessie?"

Kissing her breathless before answering, "Jess is staying at Amy's tonight, I told her it was okay. You were in a meeting when we got back so Morgan dropped me off about an hour ago, I took a shower and made you some dinner." Kissing her again, Dave took her hand, the plate, pulled out a stool. "Go ahead eat while it's hot".

"What you're not eating with me?"

Sitting next to his wife, "We had a really late lunch on the jet, I'm not hungry, but I wanted to make sure you had a nice meal. I'm going to sit with you."

She knew there may have been food on the jet, but he probably didn't eat it. Erin knew Dave well, she knew he seldom slept on the plane and he ate even less aboard. He might put food on a plate to pacify the others, but she would bet a million dollars that no more than two bits crossed his lips.

When she finished, Dave took her plate, washed and dried it, then put it away. Taking her hand he led her through the kitchen door, then to the stairs. "Why don't you go upstairs take a hot bath, relax and put on something comfortable, while I check on our stocks and read a couple emails."

"Okay, but don't take too long. I've missed you, David." She said kissing him again.

/

Sitting in a hot bath was just what she needed, closing her eyes, she let the hot water sooth her tired limbs and muscles. She must have dozed off, the next thing she knew the water was cool and her skin was beginning to look like a prune.

Getting out of the tub, draining it, wrapping a towel around her, she went into the bedroom. Drying off she pulled on a pair of FBI shorts with one of Dave's Semper Fi t-shirts. She loved wearing his shirts especially the ones that smelled like him. She had been in the bath a long time and wondered if he'd fallen asleep. Going to the top of the stairs

"David, are you coming up?"

"On my way, just locking up, be there in a couple minutes."

Dave entered their bedroom finding his wife stretched out on her stomach, smiling to himself he crawled on the bed, straddled her legs and began to massage her neck and back. "Jesus, Erin, what have you been doing? Even you're knots, knots have knots."

"Oh right there, David," moaning when he hit the right spot. "You know how tense I get when we have budget meetings, then there were the Department of Defense meetings and my favorite profiler was on the road and I had to sleep alone. I don't relax when you're away."

Leaning to the right, Dave reached in the night stand drawer, finding the massage oil. "Lose the shirt; let me see if I can work some of those knots out."

Erin threw the shirt on the floor, as Dave poured oil in his hands warming it before gently working it into her muscles. Starting at her neck, he moved his hands all around her back making sure to spend extra time on the knots and muscles in her neck, shoulders and back. Smiling when he heard her moan, he kissed the small of her back, then her neck, before moving to her arms.

"Mmmm, that feels so good." Erin moaned as Dave moved his hands across her arms, back, neck and thighs with expert precision. "David…"

Kissing her spine again, "Don't talk, Erin, just relax and enjoy." It wasn't long when he felt her body go into total relaxation. Moving from her thighs to her feet, again Dave smiled when he heard her moan once again. Sliding off the bed, "Roll over, Baby."

Following his instructions, Erin Rossi rolled on her back. Dave added more oil to his hands, starting at her feet; he began to massage the front of her body, moving up the thighs. Straddling her thighs again he, kissed her stomach several times, before gently maneuvering his hands across her belly, sides and up between her breasts, careful not to touch them. Moving to her shoulders, and arms, he manipulated the muscles. Kissing her breathless, Dave began to tenderly knead her breast, cautious not to make contact with her nipples, he was saving those for last.

Erin had her eyes closed, and soft moans escaped several times. Dave knew he was accomplishing his goal, it wasn't sexual, he wanted sensual. This massage was to show Erin how much he loved her and missed her when he was away. Placing soft, loving kisses on each of her nipples, he moved to his side of the bed. Wiping his hands on his pants, he cuddled next to his wife, bringing the blanket over them.

Erin moved into his arms, holding him tight, "Thank you, Amante, that was amazing. I'm so relaxed, but I should have been taking care of you. You're the one who's been away."

"Shhh, Don't lose you're mellow, Baby. Let's just let sleep overtake us. You can take care of me tomorrow. Tonight I'm just happy to be home."

It was just a few seconds, when Erin heard his soft snore. She knew he had to be exhausted, but even then he was taking care of her. That told her how much he loved and missed her, told her much more than his words ever could. He'd put her first, her well-being before his own. Tomorrow was Saturday and they both we off, she'd make the day special for him. Just before sleep came to her, she smiled feeling more relaxed than she had in days all because of the man whose arms were tightly wrapped around her. She fell in love with him all over again.


End file.
